Giant Space
The official name for the region of space between the Asteroid Belt and the Kuiper Belt is Giant Space. For centuries, it was owned and utilized by Telluric Space for resources. Eventually, the moons of Jupiter were made the subjects of terraforming efforts. The first efforts to terraform Giant Space took the form of making large mirrors, and putting them in orbit around the Jovian moons in order to reflect more sunlight onto their surfaces, warming them to a comfortable temperature. The moons Europa and Ganymede had their surfaces melted and were turned into large fishing industries, producing food for the wealthy Telluric. The Telluric also began stripping the smaller Jovian moons as well as much of Saturn's Rings of precious minerals, slowly crippling the economy of those living within Giant Space colonies. '' ''This abuse went on for generations, and the People of Giant Space (PoGS, Pogs) were left with little food or wealth. They feared that if they began to stand up for themselves, then the Telluric would begin rationing their sunlight. At around the 2550s, the Sol System had briefly become part of an interstellar war. While assisting a coalition of advanced planets from another section of the Milky Way against a common enemy, the planet Mercury was decimated, resulting in the death of over a million colonists . After the conflict had settled, the Telluric set up the Mercurian Revitalization Fund using mostly money stolen from Giant Space. While the Pogs felt sympathy for the lost Mercurians, this was the last straw, and they began demanding independence. ''The Telluric didn't want to lose their colonies, and threatened to ration their resources as predicted. This led to a short-lived civil war that eventually ended in a truce wherein the Pogs were allowed to keep most of their resources and have rights to their own land while still being under the political jurisdiction of the Telluric. This truce only lasted for about 40 years after the Stellar Civil War, as the Pogs began utilizing the smaller moons of Jupiter to build continents, and began exporting their own resources to the other Gas Giants. Eventually, the territory of Jupiter became self-sufficient and officially declared independence. The Four Galilean Moons of Jupiter became a single kingdom in the 2630s, and the Telluric eventually granted independence to the other Gas Giant and Pogs colonies as well. The Telluric begrudgingly agreed to trade with the Pogs in lieu of not having indefinite access to their resources. '' ''The King of the Four Galilean Moons was the first to refer to Giant Space as Jotunheim in 2635, referring to a mythical land of giants in Norse Mythology. The people of the Galilean Kingdom found this charming, and generally liked the name Jotunheim more than Giant Space. People within other Pogs colonies eventually adopted this name as well when it became more commonplace. However, the name of the region in the Solar Atlas is still Giant Space. '' Orbital Paths VII * Jupiter * Jupiter Trojans * The Hilda Group VIII * Saturn IX * Uranus X * Neptune Trivia * The Demonym 'Pogs' is an abbreviation that stands for "Person of Giant Space" External Links